


Why are there no eggs?

by Imtoopickywithusernames



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoopickywithusernames/pseuds/Imtoopickywithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants pancakes, but there are no eggs :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are there no eggs?

“Phil! Why are there no eggs?” Dan yelled from the kitchen. It was Saturday morning, which meant pancake morning…but there were no eggs, and there’s no pancakes without eggs.  
“What?” Phil called back, coming down from his room to the kitchen to see what his friend was complaining about. “Why are there no eggs?” Dan asked again, folding his arms and giving Phil his best _I’m totally annoyed at you right now_ look. Phil shuffled slightly, but kept his gaze steady and shrugged.  
“Oh don’t give me that Phil, I know that you know where the eggs went.”  
“You don’t know that I know where the eggs went coz I never said anything about knowing where the eggs went.” Phil retorted, hoping that made more sense to Dan than it did in his own head. By the look on Dan’s face though, it had. “Phil, you’re a crap liar, do you know that?”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Yes you so are! Dude, I know you know where the eggs went.”  
“But I really dooon’t.” He moped, trying to pout, but unable to help himself from breaking a grin.  
“HA! See! You’re lying! I knew it!”  
“Dan, I’m not lying.”  
“But it’s pancake day, how could you use all the eggs right before pancake day?”  
“I didn’t use them right before pancake day.”  
“So you did use them?”  
“I never said that.”  
“You may as well have.” Dan uncrossed his arms and went to go find some cereal to have for breakfast instead, still kinda disappointed at the lack of pancakes on a Saturday.  
“No! Don’t eat that!” Phil suddenly shouted, pulling the cereal box and bowl away from Dan, who proceeded to give him a very confused look.  
“Ugh, okay fine. I lied, I used the eggs.”  
“I knew it! But now we can’t have pancakes.”  
“Dan, you really have to learn to let me finish my sentences before you start your own.”  
Dan raised his eyebrow and Phil nodded, “Yes, you do. Anyway, like I was saying: yes, I did use the eggs, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have pancakes.”  
“What do you-” Dan started, looking confused, but then Phil pointed to the table where a plate of pancakes was sitting along with all their usual toppings and two empty plates for each of them. Dan grinned. “Why all this?”  
“I dunno, you usually make me pancakes, so I thought I’d, I dunno, switch it up a bit, I guess.” Phil looked down nervously, awaiting Dan’s response. When he didn’t get one, he looked up, fearing the worst, but he was met with Dan’s massive smile and a hug. “Thank you, Phil.” He said, heading over and sitting down, helping himself to a couple of the pancakes and smothering them in maple syrup. Phil sat down beside him and watched as the first bite was taken. “These are some damn good pancakes.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing some phan fluff about pancakes...don't judge me


End file.
